Sexo Infernal
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Amaldiçoado e jogado no inferno. Perdido e sem ninguém. Talvez não fosse essa a única provação de Camus. Yaoi.


**Título:** Sexo Infernal  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Kardia no Scorpio  
><strong>Categorias:<strong> **[Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09**; Slash M/M; Radamanthys e Camus, Saint Seiya, Spoiler da Saga de Hades da versão clássica.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Sexo  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> one-shot  
><strong>Completa: <strong>[x] Yes [ ] No  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Amaldiçoado e jogado no inferno. Perdido e sem ninguém. Talvez não fosse essa a única provação de Camus.  
><strong>Disclaimer: Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos<strong>  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem.

**Sexo Infernal**

(ShiryuForever94)

Radamanthys andava mal humorado. Bem, esse era o natural dele, mas foi só brigar com Valentine, seu amor de séculos ancestrais, que o kyoto ficou ainda pior.

E agora tinha que ficar tomando conta daqueles lixos que Hades escolhera para traírem a Deusa Atena. Não queria essa tarefa, mas não podia se recusar.

Passou nas celas imundas que prendiam os tais cavaleiros de Atena e parou observando seus prisioneiros e treinandos.

Eram homens altos, fortes e até bonitos. Sabia de cor o nome dos de ouro e não fazia questão de saber o nome dos demais. Não lidava com restos. Se a elite do Santuário eram os tais cavaleiros dourados, ele, um juiz dos mortos, não se interessaria por ninguém mais.

"Hora do treino. Precisam aprender a suportar as súrplices. Saiam daí e me sigam. Lembrem-se que prometeram fidelidade a Hades e que não podem me desobedecer, nem atacar nenhum espectro." Viu demônios menores abrirem as celas e homens muito pálidos saírem de lá.

Shion era o líder, pelo que entendera, mas isso não lhe era relevante. Prestou atenção em cada um que saiu, mas seu coração quase saiu pela boca ao dar de cara com intensos olhos azuis e fios ruivos como... Como... "Qual seu nome, lixo de Atena?" Perguntou após segurar pelo ombro o imponente homem de corpo esguio à sua frente.

"Não sou lixo. Meu nome é Camus, sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário, ou costumava ser." Altivo e sem emoção alguma na voz, o olhar azul fixado nos dourados do Kyoto de Wyvern, em puro desafio mudo.

Radamanthys manteve o olhar. Aquariano... Ruivo. Só faltava ter olhos verdes e ter nascido no Chipre. Como Valentine.

"Vai ficar apenas comigo, a partir de hoje. Ficará sempre ao meu lado e terá uma cela privativa." Radamanthys soltou o ruivo e deu meia volta, sem perceber um leve estremecer nos lábios de Camus.

"O que ele quer com você?" Saga se aproximou do ruivo com ar preocupado. Gostava de Camus, achava-o honrado.

"Eu não faço a mínima ideia, mas não estou gostando." Camus respondeu seguindo logo atrás dos outros cavaleiros condenados.

Radamanthys não deu descanso a nenhum deles, exigiu que suportassem o peso amargo das súrplices em forma de suas antigas armaduras e o cosmo daquelas vestimentas era horroroso, parecia que iria arrancar a pele deles todos e espremer seus ossos. Era uma devastação mental e emocional incrível.

Ao término de mais um dia de treinamento, Saga caminhava ao lado de Camus, tremendamente cansado mas orgulhoso por não ter dado ao Kyoto de Wyvern um gostinho sequer de vê-lo perder as forças.

"Camus de Aquário, você vem comigo." Radamanthys surgiu do nada entre eles, como uma visão assombrada. O que não era tão longe da verdade.

"Posso saber onde quer levá-lo? Sempre ficamos juntos." Saga enfrentou o olhar gélido do kyoto sem medo algum.

"Não."

"Você realmente é muito verborrágico." Saga respondeu, interpondo-se entre os dois.

"Não tenho tempo para suas crises mentais. Saia da frente."

"Por que não me leva consigo se é algum tipo de prazer torturador que pretende?" No fundo, Saga estava profundamente preocupado com o fato de ter percebido olhares estranhos do juiz para Camus durante o dia inteiro. Esperava que não significasse alguma coisa ruim.

"Você não me interessa." Wyvern deu um passo para o lado, desviando de Saga e tentando se aproximar de Camus.

"Ah, está interessado nele?" Saga novamente bloqueou a passagem.

"Chega." Sem nenhum tipo de anúncio, Radamanthys atirou o geminiano para longe, como se ele fosse uma pluma e não um homem de quase um metro e noventa de altura. Os poderes dos cavaleiros estavam trancados por conta de estarem nos domínios de Hades e não foi difícil que Radamanthys segurasse Camus com firmeza e o jogasse em seus ombros como uma donzela perdida.

Claro que o aquariano reclamou fracamente. Estava sentindo tanta dor por conta da súrplice pesada, do horror do inferno, que ser arrastado pelo Kyoto devia ser apenas mais um capítulo de sua vida.

Que vida?

"Não pretendo machucá-lo a menos que me desobedeça." O Juiz falou com voz grossa e pausada enquanto atirava Camus no chão de seu quarto no castelo de Wyvern.

Camus não disse uma palavra. Ficou observando o poderoso juiz retirar a súrplice. Inspirou ar devagar quando percebeu que era difícil desviar o olhar de um corpo tão perfeito.

E só sentira isso por Milo... Em toda sua vida, o único homem que o fazia inspirar ar daquele jeito era Milo de Escorpião. No entanto, seu amado loiro não estava lá. Esperava que Milo jamais o visse novamente, mas pelos treinamentos a que eram submetidos, talvez seu desejo não fosse atendido.

"Quer beber alguma coisa? Eu gosto de whisky escocês. Você é francês, talvez um bom vinho."

Camus ficou confuso. Vinho? Aquele homem era louco? Sentiu calafrios ao ver o Kyoto despir a calça preta que usava sob a súrplice e andar até um armário, nu em pelo. Ele era... Era... Bela bunda.

Camus corou loucamente. Agora sabia porque tanto falavam do juiz no meikai. O corpo dele era treinado à exaustão, como um piano bem afinado. Músculos firmes e praticamente nenhuma gordura no corpo inteiro. A calça preta justa revelava os contornos das coxas grossas, mas ver tudo sem tecido algum cobrindo aquele conjunto de pele alva e força era bem diferente.

Muito diferente.

O abdômen era cinzelado e os ombros largos e fortes. Havia cicatrizes em muitos pontos, afinal era um guerreiro o homem que o aquariano observava agora com a famosa curiosidade do signo.

Radamanthys virou-se observando seu "convidado" com olhos dourados cintilantes. "Você me lembra muito alguém."

Antes que Camus pudesse raciocinar ou sequer entender a frase, sentiu sua boca sendo sugada, lambida, seu corpo sendo deitado no chão e um furacão de homem se deitando em cima dele.

Camus tentou se negar. Não conseguiu evitar que sua súrplice pesada fosse arrancada de seu corpo, afinal de contas, era um juiz o homem com quem estava.

Quando o aquariano se deu conta, não havia tecido algum entre os corpos e a boca do escorpiano do inferno era quente... Muito quente. O peso daquele loiro inglês em cima de si o fazia ter memórias sobre outros momentos.

Camus fechou os olhos.

Carente, solitário, sentindo-se um lixo pela missão que teria que desempenhar em breve, apenas deixou que aquela boca ardente sugasse suas dúvidas num dos beijos mais desesperados e quentes que já recebera na vida.

Não que o francês tivesse lá grande experiência. Sempre fora de Milo. Sempre se deitara apenas com Milo e era tremendamente fiel apenas porque conhecia o gênio assassino do namorado do Santuário.

Só que agora... Camus estava vivo? Estava morto? O que ele era? Não saberia dizer.

"Não resista. Não quero causar mágoa, apenas preciso disso." A voz de Radamanthys retirou o ruivo do devaneio em que estava e logo Camus gemeu agoniado com a boca perita daquele loiro chupando seu membro num ritmo que endureceria até água!

O corpo de Camus, aviltado por tanta tortura, com marcas roxas, com amarelados de hematomas antigos, com cicatrizes guerreiras, reagiu de bom grado aos toques de Radamanthys.

Aquário tinha que admitir que era gostoso. Carícia em seus mamilos, prazer advindo da sucção forte e ritmada em seu pênis. Gemeu alto quando Radamanthys engoliu ainda com mais força seu pênis duro e chupou com vontade.

Prazer.

Fazia muito tempo que Camus não sabia o que era isso.

O orgulhoso aquariano sequer resistiu quando Radamanthys o invadiu com um dígito umedecido em algum lubrificante que não iria pensar de onde viera. O choque que aquele dígito experiente provocou em sua próstata deu a Camus a dimensão do quanto o juiz tinha experiência.

Muita experiência.

O corpo do aquariano pedia, implorava, cada vez, enquanto era invadido com dedos longos que sabiam onde ir, onde tocar, o que fazer com aquela parte sensível do corpo masculino.

Os arfares do aquariano eram cada vez mais desesperados. Ele não conseguia pensar e nem ousou protestar quando foi virado sem delicadeza, seus quadris puxados e o membro viril e duro do kyoto o invadiu com fúria. O francês poderia gritar, mas na verdade, sentir-se tomado por Radamanthys não era ruim. Apavorou-se ao pensar que estava gostando e não era pouco.

"Vai acabar logo..." Radamanthys sussurrou ofegantemente nos ouvidos do ruivo enquanto lambia o ombro nu após puxar o corpo menor contra o seu, deixando o aquariano de joelhos.

Camus não disse nada, logo sentiu a mão forte tocar-lhe o membro e massagear num ritmo firme e cadenciado. Fechou os olhos novamente, não queria sentir paixão, mas era impossível. Puro sexo. Sabia que era isso e a julgar por algumas histórias que ouvira, o Kyoto estava apenas se aliviando um pouco. Ou seja, o francês era um objeto, nada mais que isso.

O pensamento sobre sexo por sexo nunca lhe ocorrera no meikai, mesmo porque Camus pretendia ser fiel a Milo. No entanto... O escorpiano do Santuário não estava ali nem sabia se algum dia o veria novamente. Sentia falta, agora sabia que sentia falta de ser tocado, agarrado e... por que não admitir? Sentia falta de sentir um membro viril pulsando em suas entranhas e o fazendo perder o juízo.

"Acho que terá visitas minhas por algum tempo." A voz forte do Kyoto, entremeada de gemidos enquanto o loiro penetrava o corpo que não resistia acordou o bonito cavaleiro de seus devaneios.

"Como queira." Era o máximo que o orgulho do francês lhe permitiria dizer. Na verdade, aquela maluquice toda estava sendo bastante prazerosa.

O calor dos corpos foi num crescendo e Camus deixou o nome de Milo escapar enquanto atingia o clímax. Se o Kyoto notou ou se incomodou, era impossível saber.

Camus sentiu o parceiro derramar-se dentro de si e arfou quando o corpo quente se afastou do seu.

"Se quiser, pode tomar um banho em minha suíte, comigo, e depois eu o levarei de volta a seu alojamento." Radamanthys deu meia volta do jeito que estava e entrou no que deveria ser o banheiro, para espanto de Camus que se viu sozinho, sem guardas, por ali. O que deveria fazer? Fugir? Para onde? Não havia necessidade de guardas, agora entendia.

Não havia como escapar daquele lugar amaldiçoado. Estava morto. Ou achava que sim. O francês se levantou com calma e suspirou pesadamente.

Estava morto sim, mas a julgar pelo prazer que sentira, talvez não tão morto. Entrou na suíte onde vira o loiro entrar e ficou sem graça ao notar o sorriso de satisfação dele.

"Pelo que vejo, minha fama é merecida. Além de não me esquecer mais, ainda vai me querer novamente." Radamanthys riu abrindo espaço para o jovem de fios ruivos longos e macios.

"Arrogância é traço normal por aqui, ao que vejo." O ruivo mantinha a voz neutra e fria.

"Arrogância não, constatação do óbvio. Poderia ter esperado para tomar banho depois, poderia ter vestido alguma peça de roupa, mas veio até mim, nu, sem titubear. Estou errado?"

O olhar intensamente verde de Camus ficou rutilado de raiva. Aquele... Aquele ser do inferno! Como podia ser tão... Tão Milo?

"Há quanto tempo você não transava direito? Talvez uma masturbação leve, mas transar mesmo, com um homem bom nisso, duvido que faça pouco tempo. Creio que pelo menos três meses. Talvez quatro, não que eu tenha reparado muito em você. Ou andou se divertindo com seus colegas de perdição?" Radamanthys se lavava inteiro, com calma e cuidado.

"Por que não cala a boca?" O francês estava irritado simplesmente porque aquele demente parecia saber tudo que não devia a seu respeito!

"Porque vou calar a sua. E você vai implorar dessa vez..." Camus não teve tempo para falar muito mais. A boca daquele animal selvagem que atendia pelo nome de Wyvern engoliu a sua em segundos.

Outra vez? Camus não conseguiu resistir. Se realmente Radamanthys tivesse alguma coisa a ver com Milo, seu ímpeto sexual seria intenso.

Não levou minutos. Radamanthys se ajoelhou no chão molhado e engoliu Camus. Mas dessa vez, num ritmo mais lento, porém profundo. O aquariano tentou empurrá-lo, mas não conseguia ter forças para aquilo. Logo os dedos de Radamanthys o massageavam por dentro, de novo, lançando lampejos desgraçadamente bons pelo corpo inteiro do homem em pé.

Camus tentava descobrir quando aquele idiota iria parar, mas logo descobriu que já não queria que ele o largasse. Radamanthys sugava-o com ímpeto e massageava-lhe a próstata ao mesmo tempo.

O ruivo sentiu as pernas irem ficando muito pesadas e uma vontade inacreditável de gozar dominou-lhe a mente. Era...

Radamanthys parou os movimentos de sucção e também retirou os dedos de dentro do corpo do aquariano, que arfou agoniado.

"Vou terminar meu banho. Se precisar de algo, peça." Um sorriso cínico no rosto de traços angulosos.

"Mas..." Camus colocou as duas mãos na frente da boca. Não queria pedir! Aquele kyoto infernal!

"Bom, já que insiste..." Um olhar cruel. Radamanthys avançou em Camus como um predador há dias sem comer. Levantou-o encostando-o na parede molhada e enterrou-se nele puxando-o para baixo enquanto ouvia os gemidos desesperados do outro. "Se não está acostumado com sexo com um homem feroz, vá se acostumando. Vai ser meu enquanto estiver no inferno. Ou enquanto eu não recuperar meu namorado."

"Não..." O orgulho de Camus chegou ao fundo de um poço negro. Era muita humilhação! Ao mesmo tempo, o que poderia fazer?

"Posso gostar de você se não bancar o puritano." Radamanthys estocava-o com a violência esperada de um dragão do inferno.

Camus desistiu de pensar, de tentar compreender. Deixou seu corpo ser dominado, mordido, penetrado e literalmente perdeu o juízo quando gozou desesperadamente nos braços daquele... Aquele... Animal.

Radamanthys riu. Sexo com aquele cavaleiro era bastante prazeroso. Deu-lhe um beijo até respeitoso na bochecha e o desceu de seu colo, encostando-o na parede e terminando seu banho. "Termine seu banho, depois o deixarei em sua cela e amanhã após os treinos, eu o trarei para meu deleite, novamente."

"Você não tem caráter?" Camus falou baixo, ainda arfando, sentindo o corpo queimar pelo prazer de há pouco e de vergonha por não conseguir resistir ao outro. Se bem que, como poderia dizer não ao seu algoz?

"Tenho. Apenas quero que compreenda que todos fazemos o que precisamos fazer, ou apenas o que é possível fazer. No caso, eu mando aqui e você vai obedecer. Ou pode se negar e eu o tomarei à força do mesmo jeito. Você quem sabe."

"Ser infernal." Camus murmurou.

"Como se ainda houvesse alguma dúvida..."

Camus mordeu os lábios de leve. Não, não havia nenhuma dúvida.


End file.
